


devilmuff oneshots??? maybe??? don't crucify me

by hewwo_owu



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, i have no idea what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo_owu/pseuds/hewwo_owu
Summary: i'm on my crossover shipping bs again uhahaha. kill mei've also put these on my wattpad and quotev, which i'll definitely link when i get off the schools shitty wifi lmao.
Relationships: muffet (undertale) /the devil (cuphead)
Kudos: 1





	1. snuggle time? hell yes

"Eh? Hey, what the––"

The Devil tensed up when he felt something crawl up onto him. He opened his eyes to see a sleepy looking Muffet crawling into his lap and curling up. Her head rested against his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took.

The demon, now relaxing his muscles, couldn't help but chuckle at her, wrapping his arms around her smaller form. He didn't exactly know why he did it, just that it... it felt right. Oh, so right. Slowly, just slowly, the pair fell asleep.

** _Knock knock!_ **

"Boss?"

About an hour later, a voice called from the other side of the door, accompanying the knocking which woke him up. The Devil rubbed his eyes and groaned, eyeing the door on the other side of the room.

"Boss!"

It took him a minute or two to recognize the voice. _Dice_. He looked down, noting that the spider was still asleep in his arms and smiled to himself. He couldn't care less if his lackey saw him like this, as long as word didn't get around. He didn't want all of Inkwell Isle to know of his relationship with the girl, at least not yet anyway. He knew damn well that his partner tended to get a bit cranky if woken up, so he covered her "ears" called out to answer the casino manager.

"Come in."

The door swung open, revealing the casino's manager himself: King Dice. The fellow with a die for a head stepped in, paying no mind to the sleeping spider. Like usual, he wore his classic purple tuxedo, with purple shoes to match. The die-headed man looked at his boss and tugged at his bowtie.

"There... There are two boys at the craps table who seem to have a winning streak."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Oh I sure am, sir. Those boys could prove to be valuable. Not to mention their streak could give us a few... problems."

Now, the Devil took time to think. Those two could literally run him dry if they keep winning. He tapped his foot on the ground, lightly cradling his girlfriend in his arms while running his tongue along his sharp fangs and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. Finally, he came to a decision. He picked the sleeping girl up and placed her in his throne, and told his lackey to go back out to the casino floor.

"Hot dawg!" exclaimed King Dice, the casino's sleazy manager while watching the two win game after game at the craps table. "These fellas can't lose!"

The Devil soon followed his hire's lead and walked out a minute or two later.

"Nice run, boys," the demon laughed darkly. He slowly clapped his hands, eyeing the two brothers while making his way to the table. One had a cup for a head, the other had a mug. Dice bowed before him, acknowledging the boss' presence. The owner of the casino –– the Devil himself ––gave the group a toothy grin.

** _"Now, how about we raise the stakes?"_ **


	2. more fluff uwu!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smut chapter may come up in later chapters, but it sucks so,,, for now i'll stick to fluff! :/

About a few years ago, monsters were freed from The Underground; released from the hold of the barrier, the very thing that kept them sealed off from the rest of the world. After being released, Muffet had decided to open her own little business with the left over money from the bake sale. She moved away from the mountain and moved to a place named Inkwell Isle, a place inhabited by islands and odd characters. The third island, Inkwell Isle 3, was where she set up shop. The little establishment was placed near some apartments. She sensed that that would be the right place, since people would want to get their hands on some food on their way home or to work. Now, her place didn't get her a lot of money, but it was enough for her to get by on bills and such.

Fast forward to the current year. Everything was going swell for the spider girl, today. Like everyday, she worked in her little shop, serving customers with help from her eight-legged friends. People sat at the tables, chatting amongst themselves. When someone left, another customer came in to take their place. The sight of a newcomer always filled the woman with joy. As soon as that little bell on the door rang, she would run out to greet them, and go back to process their order once it was given with enthusiasm. 

The bell on the door rang, signaling that someone new had either entered or left the little bakery/cafe. The monster, after putting a new batch of donuts for the next order into the oven, strolled out of the back room and to her place behind the counter.

The chatter that filled the room suddenly hushed to a whisper. People gawked. Others whispered amongst their tables. The newest customer to the cosy little establishment was none other than the owner of the only casino in Inkwell Isle himself: the Devil.

The tall demon with black fur sauntered to the counter and leaned over the glass counter, giving her a cheeky, toothy grin.

* "Nice of you to visit me at work, Devi~" purred Muffet, leaning her face away from his, just a little.

"Shut it, you." He playfully jeered, running his long tongue over his sharp fangs; the ones that'd been used to bite her neck and collarbone so many times. He tapped the area where her nose should be with a smirk, leaning a bit closer to his partner's face. The spider girl giggled softly at this, covering her mouth with one of her many hands.

* "Oh, I wish I could but I don't want to~"

The Devil, or "Devi" as Muffet called him, rolled his eyes at her, leaning in for a little kiss. She, too, leaned in and lightly planted her lips on his. His tail curled into a heart, earning small chuckles from the daily customers. The two pulled themselves out of it, one giving the other a coy glance before placing a kiss on their cheeks. Ever since the pair started going steady, their relationship not only became the talk of the isles, but could be seen in public. From visiting each other at work, to riding rides in Inkwell Isle 2, and even holding hands whenever they walked together, it seemed as if they were inseparable. They were happy. That was all that mattered to the odd pair.

The hushed voices soon returned to their previous volume, filling the space once again with conversation and laughter. Now, the room itself wasn't too noisy. Tables consisted of one, two, three or even four people. Some came in with their families, others just sat and enjoyed the calm before the storm (or going back to the storm anyway).

Muffet's five eyes gazed into his two red ones as a soft smile pulled at her lips. She pressed the area where her nose would be against his squidward-esque nose and nuzzled it gently, leading him to do the same in a second or two.

"How's the day goin', love-bug?~"

* "Oh, it's going, dear. A tad bit busy, but nothing I can't handle. Ahuhu~ What about you, dear?"

"I see, I see," He nodded his head, giving the girl a pat on the head. "It's goin' fairly well, can't complain. Though, it's gotten a bit better now that I've seen ya."  
  
She started to giggle, a bit of dark purple rising to her cheeks. She covered her mouth once again. Her five eyes drifted off to the side for a second. Her jovial expression shifted to one of thought for a second, only to revert back to joy.

* "Oh, you flatterer you!" 

"No, really, I mean it."

He too, started to chuckle, going in for another kiss. He gently pressed his lips on hers. She did the same. The couple held onto each other, refusing to leave the warmth of the embrace. He sadly leaned away from her and leapt over to be on the same side of the counter as her. The Devil grabbed the girl in by the wrist, dipped the woman and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss and opened her mouth, just a little, allowing his tongue entry. The two wet muscles danced together in her mouth, the girl moaning against his lips and him (though trying to conceal it) doing the same. He stood up and brought her up with him, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, trapped in each other's arms, holding onto the other like they were going to lose them if they let go. Breath is a necessity for living, however. They slowly pulled away from each other panting, gasping for air while looking at each other. Neither of the the two could take their eyes off of the other's lips. The couple stood in each other's embrace for a minute or two. Finally, Muffet decided to speak up.

* "Devi," She buried her head into the crook of his neck, her voice quiet and full of breath. He smiled softly and held her body closer to his. His voice was slightly breathy, yet husky; his red eyes filled with passion and longing (for her, most of all).

He responded, "Yes, love?"

* "I love you... so god damn much."  
  
The Devil nuzzled her cheek with his and gave a small smile, moving a hand from her waist to take hold of one of hers.

"And I you, my dear. And I you."


End file.
